Kaiō
Kaiō '''(海王, Kaiō'') is a novice Bishokuya who lives in a log cabin on the edge of the Teran Plains. Having just started out as a Bishokuya, Kaiō has yet to make a full course meal, much less hunt down something of worth. Currently, he is still researching on various animal types and their biology as he wishes to be prepared when he makes his debut as a full-fledged Bishokuya. Appearance Looking more like a researcher than a gourmet hunter, Kaiō lacks the build of most Bishokuya and instead is quite lean, possibly to his low intake of red meats as his diet consists largely of fish and water. His skin is quite pale, a remnant of when he was severely ill, his long white hair also being a result of his previous illness. Contrasting his white hair, his eyes are a nice blue, reminiscient of the ocean. Kaiō himself is the average height and weight for his age. On top of that, he has seemingly stopped growing. Back before he fell ill, Kaiō had a little build to him, as well as his hair being a deep black, like that of his father's. Subsequently, his skin was darker in tone, being olive in colour. His former appearance was said to catch the eyes of a few girls, which caused his parents to jokingly call him a 'ladies man', though he was never a constant object of admiration. His common outfit is of a navy blue skivvy that ends at his elbws, with wave like designs on the front in a variety of lighter blues and darker ones. His coat is olive green and goes down a little past his torso, with long pockets being on the sleeves and one on the right side. These pockets contain emergency rations of water in case he suddenly dehydrates. In order to carry a lot of water, the grey pants he wears are also equipped with pockets that contain water flasks. However, his shoes do not possess this quality and are instead heavy duty boots made to be both durable and comfortabe. A constant presence on Kaiō's face is his circular shades. Despite the fact he wears them a lot, he has no actual use for them, and just wears them because he likes to. Surprisingly, they do not clash with his overall outfit, a fact he himself is surprised at. Along with his glasses, he constantly wears a large brown backpack which usually contains ample food supplies, multiple bottles of various waters, a medical kit and a knocking gun, though he rarely ever uses most of what he carries, he keeps them around just so that he's prepared for most surprises. Personality Despite Kaiō being one to freely show his emotions, he'll always bottle down his anger and hatred as he hates showing those kind of emotions. This causes most Bishokuya to regard him as naive. While it is true in some cases, Kaiō's benevolent personality stems from his personal dislike of negative emotions, he won't shy away from a good cry. Because he seals off his temper, when he finally does crack, he usually unleashes a torrent of anger due to his poor control over those emotions. Occasionally, he'll control his temper in a manner that will instead result in his rage being cold instead of hot. When it comes to socialising, Kaiō has a lot of trouble talking to people as he spends a lot of time alone. Often, he'll run his mouth non-stop or mumble as he has few social skills. Thus, he'll instead let others lead a conversation so that he doesn't appear rude or insensitive, though instead it makes people think he's shy. This perception also applies to when he'll suddenly stop talking. This usually occurs when his temper is rising however, so he remains silent until he can calm himself down. If he didn't hide his temper, Kaiō would be seen as a person who easily gets angry, as a lot of things can set him off, like his friends being insulted or someone hurting someone else. Due to his hatred of these emotions, he has mellowed out over time, though his way of dealing with these feelings could be considered harmful as bottling emotions can be harmful to one's health. History Kaiō was born in a city near the World Kitchen, having spent a good amount of his life in good health alongside his parents who were top class scientists secretly working for an unnamed organisation that was doing extensive research on gourmet cells. Being a hot-headed individual in his youth, he'd lose his temper everytime his parents refused to tell him anything about their work. Furious, Kaiō would often lock himself in his room after dinner and avoid his parents when they came home. As a result, their relationship was quite strained starting from when he was 8 years old. Due to this, it took his parents a day to realise that he'd fallen ill when he was only 12, as Kaiō had shut himself in his room a day prior to when he got sick. The illness itself was new and doctors were hard pressed to come up with a diagnosis, so they recommended that Kaiō should be taken to the country of Life for treatment. Sadly, as his parents weren't paid much, they could not afford to, only causing Kaiō's illness to progress further. Up until his near death experience, Kaiō had spent 3 years in hospital as the disease slowly grew worse. Finally, two weeks after his birthday, his sickness became so bad that he had gone into a critical condition. Desparate, his parents attempted to steal gourmet cells from the organisation they worked for, after telling Kaiō himself. While they were caught by a certain person, that person let them take the cells regardless, as he was moved at how Kaiō was willing to take the risk of direct injection as he would rather have a small chance of living, than none at all. The injection was a success, though his body took a few days to adjust to the changes. The hospital was amazed at the result, but were clueless to what had happened to Kaiō. After being discharged, Kaiō decided to become a Bishokuya in order to repay his parents for the risks they went through in order to save his life. From then on, he poured himself into research on the different environments and animals of the world, as he wished to be prepared for what he'd face. He also no longer got angry at his parents and learnt how to quell his anger some what. At age 17, he set out to build his own house and explore the world a little before he took on the mantel of becoming a Bishokuya. At present, he lives in a log cabin on the outskirts of the Teran Forest and is training himself on how to better control his new-found ability as well as slowly getting accustomed to what he'll do as a Bishokuya. Synopsis *'The Beginnings of a Bishokuya: '''Kaiō's start as a Bishokuya and his meeting with Deker. Full course *'Hors d'Ouevre:' *'Soup:' *'Fish Dish:' *'Meat Dish:' *'Main Course:' *'Salad:' *'Dessert:' *'Drink:''' 'Powers and Abilities Hunting Method Kaiō's body possesses a larger percentage of water than the average human, his base level's standing at 80% of his body being water (64 Litres). Along with that, his gourmet cells gave him the ability to control the water output of his sweat glands. By concentrating on how much water he'll use, he can icrease the rate at which the water leaves is body as well as increasing its psi. Through this, he can expel certain amounts of water from his body that have the psi of a water jet cutter. However, his body needs to keep a set ratio of sodium and water. If he stores too much water, his body will contract hydronatremia which is a result of not enough sodium. In the same manner, too much sodium will merely increase the rate his body undergoes dehydration. Using this ability has varying water consumption as a basic water cutter wastes 1.9 to 3.8 litres per minute and has an output of 40,000 to 100,000 psi. By lowering the psi and water jet length, Kaiō can lower the amount of water expended. At its strongest, Kaiō's water jets could easily punch through steel as, at its highest, it possesses a psi of 58,000 psi. Offensive *'''Water Jet Shot: '''By concentrating on the sweat glands in his hands, he can unleash a stream of high psi water at the opponent. As the width of the technique is miniscule, it requires fine accuracy and cannot be maintained for too long. Depending on what he uses it for, the jet can either come from him palm when attacking or from his fingers. He usually utilises the jet from his fingers to cut meat, vegetables and wood like a knife. Using it this way expends less water as the psi of these substances is pretty low. Intimidation Intimidation is a method of instilling fear in an opponent by making a terrifying expression or by showing a display of strength. As Kaiō isn't much of a frightening person, he rarely uses it due to his supressive personality. However, on occasion it'll spill out when angered as he usually bottles his temper, causing his intimidation to be much stronger than how it normally would be if he did it consciously. As a result of an explosive release of emotion via his intimidation, it mainly exhausts him afterwards. When using his intimidation, it comes out in the form of a large blue sea serpent with thick scales and two finned arms, along with spikes on its back and bright yellow eyes. As of now, Kaiō has only used his Intimidation twice. Once when a Five Tailed Eagle interrupted him when he was carving out a water bottle out of wood and again when he went camping only to see a bunch of animals circling around his food. Trivia *'Kaiō' means 'sea king'. His parents gave him the name because they were looking through a book of baby names and thought it sounded cool. *Kaiō has no reason as to why he wears his sunglasses. When asked, he'll shrug and say, "I like wearing them, I guess."